


upon the highest bough

by keptin (orphan_account)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, hella fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/keptin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre and Courfeyrac find a kitten in a tree and are like okay looks like we're taking both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	upon the highest bough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldfishtobleroneandamitie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfishtobleroneandamitie/gifts).



 


End file.
